Purest Heart and Soul
by Lady Lily3
Summary: CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UPLOADED Harry vanishes over the summer and noone knows where he went. He returns, but when a student is murdered, all evidence points to Harry. He flees before everyones eyes out of Hogwarts .
1. Disappearances

DISCLAIMER: I do not own and of the characters that you recognize. My friend and I own the characters you don't recognize and the plot. Also, a BIG THANKYOU to my friend who helped me write the story. Check out her stories at Lover of Solid Snake!  
  
The Purest Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter 1 – Training for the Final Battle  
  
Harry was tired. His relatives had snapped at him a lot that day. He yawned, stretched and plopped himself in bed and shut his eyes. A few minutes later, there was a soft tapping noise. Harry opened his eyes, looked around and fell asleep again. 'Tap-tap-tap,' the sound was growing louder and it sounded like someone was trying to break into the house!  
  
Harry slowly got up and moved his hand around blindly for his glasses. Once he found them, he reached for his wand that he had hidden away under the loose floorboard under his bed upon his arrival to the Dursley residence.  
  
When he had it, Harry headed towards his door, muttered 'alohomora,' and unlocked it. He crept downstairs and heard voices arguing in the kitchen, 'No, we mustn't wake his relatives!'  
  
'Then how do you propose that we get the boy back to the castle?'  
  
It appeared as if the people were from the magical world! Was it Voldemort's Death Eaters? Was it Minister Fudge and his Aurors? If so, what did he do this time? All of these thoughts were racing through his head at the moment, yet none of them made any sense. Harry gripped his wand tightly and proceeded towards the kitchen to find out what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, a small light appeared and he heard murmurs of the spell Lumos. It was as if they had five miniature torches with them. Slowly, he walked, the light was getting nearer and nearer and then...No, what was he going to do when he was visible to them in their light? His uncle had locked most of his things away in the cupboard and there was no time to contact anyone for help.  
  
Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he heard something crash, the Uncle Vernon's voice, 'Dudley, if you're having midnight snacks again, you had better clean up that mess you just made, because I it's not clean in the morning...'  
  
'Vernon! You know it could be that horrible freak!' Aunt Petunia snapped.  
  
'Boy, if you're out of your room, I'm going to make sure you get it in the morning...' Uncle Vernon snapped that statement with such malice in his voice that Harry knew to take him seriously.  
  
Harry turned around and started walking backwards, until he bumped into something, or, rather someone! He felt a hand cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming. 'Ssshhh.... Harry, relax, it's okay!'  
  
Harry leaned back and relaxed against the person that had shut him up. The hand left. And Harry turned around and gasped! He knew these people! He had seen their faces in textbooks, cards and posters... Why were they here? Alive and standing in the kitchen of the Dursley house for that matter? 'They must have traveled through time,' Harry thought.  
  
'Harry, bring all of your belongings with you, because you are going to come and move in with us. We will tell you only what you need to know once we are back at the castle.'  
  
Harry was in a jam. A part of him wanted to trust these people, but another part of him said to be cautious. Shrugging it off, he told them that his things were locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, but he had hidden his most prized possessions under a loose floorboard in his room.  
  
One of the strange people from the group of five came and unlocked the cupboard for him, and within a couple of minutes, everyone had gathered all of the necessary items that Harry would need. They silently left the house, went to the nearest secluded spot and grabbed hold of the portkey.  
  
When they landed, they were in a castle unseen by magic and to the naked eye. Harry was so tired – seeing that it was 3:00am in the morning – that he fell asleep as soon as the group arrived. (A/N: What? Isn't this possible?! LOL! Never mind! I don't want to know!) The eldest of the group picked him up, took him to one of the bedrooms and tucked him in.  
  
.o0o.  
  
The next morning, when Harry awoke, he looked around and took in his new surroundings. The room was painted blue with silver upholstery on the curtains and the chairs. 'Absolutely stunning,' Harry thought. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. 'OWW!!' He yelped as he felt the pinch on his arm.  
  
At that moment, the group that had 'abducted' him came into the room. Two women came first, 'Rise and shine Harry!' they both greeted. Then three men entered and all gruffly said their 'good-mornings.'  
  
The eldest of the group stepped forward and bowed politely. 'Harry, I am Merlin, and the four people behind me are the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.'  
  
As Merlin introduced each of them, they all made a polite gesture to welcome him into their home. Harry took a long look at Salazar Slytherin. He wasn't at all what the history books described him to be. In fact, he was grinning mischievously and was fingering his wand.  
  
Salazar noticed the look that Harry was giving him and decided to give an explanation. 'I know what you're thinking young man, and I will tell you right now that I am not the person the world you live in now has come to know me by. Yes, it's true that I didn't like muggle borns very much, but I was never against them learning how to do magic. Also, I have no idea how my name came to bring such evil as I was nothing but a mischief-making prankster.' Salazar said this so innocently, that Harry had to give a small chuckle.  
  
'So what are you all doing here? Are you alive?' Harry now knew that he could trust these people, but he wanted a few answers before they started anything.  
  
Godric was the one who answered Harry's question this time. 'No, we are not technically alive, though as we have bound our spirit to this place, we take on a physical appearance and we are able to do everything that other witches and wizards an do as long as we are on the castle grounds.'  
  
At this point, Rowena took over. 'You see Harry, Salazar received word – no don't ask how – that Voldemort is going to attack soon, but we do not know of the exact place or date.'  
  
Helga Hufflepuff stepped forward, 'Harry, we need to train you for the Final Battle. Don't worry, no-one will know that we are here, whether it be a muggle or wizard.'  
  
'But, but... What about my friends? Professor Dumbledore?!' asked Harry.  
  
'I am afraid that you will not be able to contact them Harry, no-one must know that you are here,' Merlin answered, 'Voldemort can trace the owls back to here and then we are done for.'  
  
'Merlin! This castle has five times the amount of protection than any other well guarded magical site on the Earth!' Salazar interrupted the old man, and they proceeded into an argument.  
  
'Don't worry about them Harry. They are always on each other's cases. Now we will begin your training today, so get your things and follow us, because we are going to move you to your new permanent bedroom and after, you'll go have something to eat and then you will follow the path to the courtyard and meet us there.' Instructed Rowena.  
  
After dressing, Harry ate breakfast and grabbed his wand. He made his way towards the courtyard and marveled at its magnificence. It was lush, green and many other colours due to the many flowers and there were grand fountains in many different shapes and sizes. Harry slowly entered the garden, as he was still unsure as to whether or not this was another one of Voldemort's 'clever' ideas to get Harry killed. Sure Harry trusted them, but Harry wasn't entirely sure that this was not magic at work. Perhaps it was conjured? No, it would have to disappear after a certain period of time.  
  
'Harry, come over here please. Today we are just going to duel. Remember to use your instincts and your intelligence,' Godric instructed the young man.  
  
Godric and Harry bowed and started to duel. Hexes, jinxes curses and spells of all sorts were being sued, including the Unforgivables, though excluding the Avada Kedavra. This made Harry panic, 'Hey! Isn't the usage of the Unforgivables against the law?' He managed to get that in before having to dive to the side to avoid being hit with a shrinking charm.  
  
'Don't worry Harry,' Salazar stated, 'Need I remind you that the Ministry isn't aware of magic that goes on at Midnight Manor?'(A/N: That's the name of the castle)  
  
Godric and Harry continued to duel at a very fast pace. The other founders and Merlin observed the duel taking mental notes on how Harry could improve his dueling. All of a sudden, Godric stopped. There was some blood on the grass, and when Harry noticed this, he stopped as well. Unexpectedly, Harry was knocked off his feet with a spell.  
  
'Harry, attack me! Don't stop! Voldemort will take advantage of you if you stop to rest or stay in shock.' Gryffindor shouted.  
  
'But...but...you're hurt!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Harry, if Voldemort is injured, he won't care, all that will be on his mind is to be rid of you once and for all!' Reprimanded Salazar.  
  
Once the duel was finished, a small house-elf appeared carrying a tray of Pumpkin juice and some snacks. 'Would Master Godric be needing anything else?' the house-elf inquired.  
  
'Yes Adea, would you please go and fetch some of the sword from the armory please?'  
  
'Godric, how can you expect the boy to fight with swords when he can't duel properly with magic! It's impossible!' Interrupted Salazar.  
  
Merlin took over from there, 'Now, now Salazar, he's just a boy, he makes mistakes just like everyone else does.'  
  
It had been a tiring day for Harry, as he had spent the whole day practicing how to duel with different methods and weaponry. It was tiring with how they would spend a lot of time doing one area, then take a short break and begin précising again. The hardest course for Harry was the hand- to-hand combat. He was quick enough to dodge the blows, yet not quick enough to inflict any damage to his opponent. The male founders taught him in the practical part of the training, while the female founders and Merlin taught him the in-class knowledge.  
  
As the sun set Harry yawned, and made his way up to his room. He changed into his pyjamas that had been laid out for him and went to sleep. As sleep washed over him, a very worried Albus Dumbledore was pacing around in his office.  
  
Harry's friends had sent him an owl but Harry had never responded, they had owled Professor Dumbledore and an alarm rose between the teachers and peer alike.  
  
What happened to Harry?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Well, what did you all think of that?? Please review! I would really appreciate it! Once again, a BIG THANKYOU goes out to my friend, beta reader and the other writer of this story: Lover of Solid Snake! The next chapter will be out soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Pranks and Fights

**A/N: Hi everyone!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy… reading other stories. A MAJOR THANKYOU to my co-writer Lover of Solid Snake. Without her, this story wouldn't have ever made it. Check out her stories. **

**The results for the vote: 10=NO…4=YES. Sorry to those of you who wanted it to be a Severitus Challenge.**

**Now…the moment you have all been waiting for… Drum rolls please…THE STORY!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lion of Gryffindor who was my first reviewer.**

**Warning: OOTP SPOILERS!!!!**

Last Time

As the sun set low in the sky, Harry yawned, and made his way up to his room. He changed into his pyjamas that had been laid out for him and went to sleep. As sleep washed over him, a very worried Albus Dumbledore was pacing around in his office.

Harry's friends had sent him an owl but Harry had never responded, they had owled Professor Dumbledore and an alarm rose between the teachers and peer alike.

What happened to Harry?

            Harry was very excited and proud of himself. He was excited because it was the last week of summer vacation, which meant that he training was coming to an end, and he was proud of himself for accomplishing all that he had learned. By now, he was able to do almost all spells wandlessly, was able to defend himself from most magical and physical attacks, had become a little wiser, and was a **DANGEROUS** prankster! He sat reading over his books as he remembered his latest prank.

§FLASHBACK§

            Harry was sitting in the courtyard of Midnight Manor, mindlessly gazing about. He had had his butt kicked that day in a dueling match and he wasn't too pleased about it.

            Godric and Salazar had been teaching him new tricks when they both decided to pull something on him. They had sent a charm his way, knowing that he didn't know what it was. It had turned out to be a charm that made his voice sound like a house-elf's. To make matters worse, Merlin, Helga and Rowena had chosen that moment to walk in and check on him. When they noticed what had happened, they started laughing their heads off.

            Needless to say that Harry wasn't amused in the slightest and made a promise to himself to show these people that he wasn't the son of a Marauder for nothing. When he voiced these thoughts out loud, they all turned to look at him. Rowena looked like she was about to say something, when another voice cut in.

            'You've got that right. The Marauder's always came up with amazing revenge plans and they almost always worked well in the end.' Harry turned to see that his parents had walked in. He had been amazed earlier in the summer when Merlin had explained to him that his parents had never really died and that they had only created illusions of themselves to fool Voldemort. Apparently, they had to take off because it wasn't safe for them to stay in Godric's Hollow anymore.

            So here he was, sitting and pondering, when he suddenly had an amazingly large craving for some ice cream. That's when the idea hit him in the face like a brick wall. He carefully formulated his plan in his head so that nothing would go wrong, and then decided to put his plan into action the next day.

            Early the next morning, Harry woke up before everyone else. He stealthily crept into Merlin's room first and set all of the charms into place before continuing into the other founder's rooms to place similar enchantments. Once he was done, he headed downstairs to go and make himself some breakfast.

            About an hour late, he heard shrieks of surprise coming from upstairs. He chuckled happily to himself with the thought of, 'That's what you get when you mess with the son of a Marauder' and ran to grab the wizarding camera that Ron had given him the previous year.

            He sprinted up the stairs two at a time, so he wouldn't miss the sight of the adults' horrified faces. When he arrived up there, he saw them all crowding around the mirror to see what they looked like. Harry saw his parents walk in wondering what the problem was, when they fell to the ground laughing at the sight of the founder's.

            'Say cheese,' and CLICK, Harry had taken a picture of them. 'Thanks a lot you guys. I'll be sure to make copies of this to pass around.'

            When they saw Harry, they all scowled at him and tried to reprimand him, but all that came out was shrieks of opera songs from the women and gurgling sounds from the men. Harry laughed and took many more pictures to put into a new scrapbook. Oh, how he would cherish these moments forever.

            He had turned Godric, Merlin, and Salazar into large globs of human sized globs of flavoured ice cream, that would change both colour and flavour depending on the emotion that was running through their minds, and the also had weird googly eyes.

            For Rowena and Helga, well… let's just say that whenever they tried to communicate or reprimand him or just plain complain about something, all that would come out would be different styles of opera songs.

            They all gave him a look that promised revenge, but for some reason, Harry didn't buy into it. He knew that they wouldn't try anything after they had seen what he could do, and that was without the help of his Marauder of a father.

§END OF FLASHBACK§

            That was one of his best pranks yet. Of course he had pulled some more, but as he suspected, no one tried to retaliate back against him. Oh well… more fun for him anyway. What really put a damper on things like this was the fact that Sirius couldn't be here to witness them with him.

            Harry missed his godfather deeply, and at the beginning of the summer, he was really really feeling guilty. It wasn't until his parents caught him wallowing in pity, that he was forced to sit down and listen to an incredibly lengthy lecture about how it wasn't his fault and that Sirius was responsible for his own actions. It had made him realize that he should move on and get over it.

            Merlin and the other founder's found Harry in the courtyard gazing mindlessly around, looking as though he were in a trance, which was most probably true. It was almost the end of the young man's training, and he would be returning to school the next day. They hurried over to where he was sitting, just incase he was planning another one of his pranks.

            'Harry, what are you thinking about?' Helga looked at him with a look of concern.

            'Not much, just thinking about some of my old pranks and how it's not the same without Sirius here to witness them with me. I still miss him you know, even though I may not feel guilty about his death anymore.'

            'Don't worry about it. These feelings will eventually pass by, though, you will always have the memory of Sirius in your heart, and don't you ever forget that.' Rowena had taken over the conversation. ' Come, let us return inside the castle.'

            They all walked up to the castle and went inside. Once they were seated in the lounge, Salazar took over. 'Harry, do you remember how we said that if you had done an excellent job on your training, that we would give you a special gift?'

            'Yeah!! What is it? What is it?' Harry asked these questions as if he were a 5-year-old waiting to open a special Christmas gift. He held his hands out and closed his eyes.

            'It's not a small gift Harry; it's actually quite the contrary. You won't be able to hold it in your hands, but keep your eyes closed.

            There was a rattling noise, Harry screwed his face up in confusion and whined impatiently, 'What is it?'

            Lily shook her head while smiling contently at her son. 'My goodness Harry, your even worse than your father when he wants something, and that's saying something. Just calm down, because if you don't, then you're not going to get it.'

            'Humph' was her only reply.

            Once the gift was set out, Rowena told Harry that he could open his eyes and once he did, he saw two cages with new robes as well as his new school supplies. 'Hey, what's with the two cages and new robes?' he asked.

            Salazar decided to work his jaw muscles and dryly stated, 'Do you not see that one cage is quite a ways larger that the other one, or are you to blind and thick to notice?'

            By now, Harry was used to Salazar's biting sarcasm. It was just the way the man was. 'Um, ya, Salazar…whatever you say, and just to clear something up for you, I am not thick and blind. So get those ideas out of your empty head!'

            Helga mumbled some curses in Gaelic and Salazar yelped childishly. 'I heard what you said Salazar Slytherin. You had better knock it off if you want to stick around. It's Harry's last day here, at least try and make it enjoyable. Sorry Harry.'

            Godric explained to Harry that one cage was for Hedwig and that the other would be for his new Phoenix that had hatched just the other day. Harry had named her Ariel. She was just an egg at the beginning of his training and was born from Merlin's own Phoenix.

            Ariel was an unusual one though. She wasn't the usual red, orange and yellow; the colours of flame. She was blue and silver, the colours of the sister element of fire.

            The founder's explained to Harry that he couldn't tell anyone about his summer training because Voldemort would most likely have spies at Hogwarts. He understood that and went to pack his belongings.

            The next day, Harry's parents, who were in disguise, saw Harry off at King's Cross. He said goodbye and went to look for a compartment on the train. He found one and settled in. No sooner than about ten minutes later, the door opened and there, in the doorway, stood his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

            'Excuse us, do you mind, everywhere else is full.' Hermione looked rather hesitant as she asked.

            Deciding to use the same answer he did in his first year, Harry replied, 'Not at all.'

            'Than…Hey wait a minute! I know that answer anywhere! Harry?!?!' Ron had put two and two together to get four when Harry had answered.

            'The one and only!' He laughed. 'How are you two? I missed you both so very much!' That was about all he could say before he found both Ron and Hermione on top of him.

            Hermione started one of her infamous lectures. 'Harry James Potter! We missed you so much! How could you just take off on us like that and then don't send us any letters to say that you're ok? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? Mrs. Weasley was a mess.'

            'Ya mate. Mum kept owling and fire talking to Professor Dumbledore everyday saying how he wasn't doing enough to try and find you! Where did you take off to anyway?'

            'I am so sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you all, I really didn't mean to. But where I was, I wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone in case Voldemort intercepted it. As to where I went…well…let's just say that we shouldn't talk about here where people can easily listen in.' Seeing their disappointed faces, Harry quickly added, 'Don't worry, I'll tell you later tonight. I promise.'

            'Ok, but you had better not back out mister,, or you are never going to see and hear the end of us.' Harry and Ron both had to chuckle at Hermione's comment, though all of them knew that she meant it.

            Just then, the train gave a sudden lurch, throwing them all to the ground. 'What's going on out there Harry?' Ron asked because Hermione had landed on top of him and he couldn't lift his head to look out of the window.

            Harry looked out and saw a bunch of Voldemort's Death Eater's attacking the train. 'Why those low life eating scumbags! Death Eater's are attacking the train. I have to go out there.' At that Harry changed his appearance. His cloak changed to a pitch black colour with real silver flames going around the edges and drew up his hood. All in all, Harry looked pretty intimidating. 'Please cover for me.' With that said, Harry left.

            He reappeared outside the train and called the attention of the Death Eater, who he supposed was leading the attack. 'You low life eating scumbags! How can you attack a train full of innocent people who are unable to defend themselves?'

            'Why do you care what we do? Besides, it's easier for us to get rid of them if they are unable to fight back. Now move out of my way or I'll personally kill you.' The voice was unmistakably that of Lucius Malfoy's.

            Harry smirked and retorted, 'Never Malfoy! You and your fellow scumbags have to go through me first.'

            'As you wish! But before I do, who are you?'

            'I am your worst nightmare.' With that, Harry attacked. 'Exuro' and a bright red light shot out and just grazed by Malfoy's right arm, forcing him to drop his wand. Malfoy screamed in pain as the curse burned off most of his right shoulder.

            Again, before Malfoy could do anything else, Harry shouted, 'Mucro Glacialis'. Sharp pieces of ice flew straight for Malfoy and hit its target. One of the pieces flew and his him straight in the heart, killing him instantly.

            When the other Death Eaters saw this, they instantly disapparated away, not wanting to be the next victim of this dark wizard, who was obviously fighting for the Light. Just as the last one left, the Order of the Phoenix as well as several aurors arrived at the scene.

            Harry saw Dumbledore make his way over to him and decided that it was time for a few things to be revealed.

            When Professor Dumbledore reached him, he started to give his thanks. 'Thank you so much for protecting the students. I can't thank you enough for what you have done.'

            Disguising his voice, Harry replied, 'No problem, it's my purpose in life to help others and to defeat Voldemort once and for all.'

            'Well thank you once again. But, who exactly are you? I don't really know anyone who knows those curses.'

            'Oh… I think that you will be surprised Sir.'

            'Really? How so?' Harry lowered his hood and Dumbledore gasped.

            'Hello Headmaster.'

A/N: Wow!!! I finally finished this thing! It's the longest chapter that I have ever written. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. A BIG THANK YOU once again to my co-writer and beta Lover of Solid Snake. We'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible, but our English teacher assigned us a debate and an essay and they are all due this week!! **Mutters something about crazy English teachers PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thanks to all our Reviewers:**

**Lion of Gryffindor: **I am glad that you like it. Thanks for being the first person to review my story!

**Looony Moony: **I'll do my best to try and finish this story!

**Baby Chaos:** Do you really think so?? Well… I am glad that you like it.

**FairyDust29:** Thank you. It was really annoying trying to come up with a good summary. It has to be something that will grab everyone's attention, but it can't be better than the actual story. I try to write it with what would grab my attention if I was looking for a good story!! I hope you liked this chapter as well.****

**TheSilverLady: **Glad you enjoyed it! I hope it keeps up to your standards. I'll try and update as often as possible.

**HoshiHikari4Ever: **Interesting screen name. I hope that you consider this a good chapter.

**Shea Loner:** I am glad that you think that way. I'll try and keep it promising and exciting, maybe with a few twists long the way, but I am not sure. I hope that you keep reviewing.

**witchfire37: **Thanks a lot. I tried to make it that way. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations.

**SilverKnight7: **Really? Me too? LOL! Thanks for reviewing.

**wowsergirl: **Sorry this chapter took so long! I'll try to update ASAP and a little faster, but it all depends on my schedule. Thanks for reviewing.****

**Shawn Pickett:** Did this settle your curiosity? LOL! Please keep reviewing. I love hearing comments from people, especially if it helps my story!

**Stefaorkle:** Wow! This is a very different screen name! How did you come up with it? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up soon. We are almost done writing it.

**Spunx182:** I am really appreciative of all the advice! I will try and use it in the future. Was it a bit better in this chapter?? I really enjoy getting advice because it helps when I am developing the story. I hope that this chapter was to better standards. Thanks for all the advice.

**Potterfreak1:** Thanks so much. I am glad that you are enjoying it. I really like your story of the Second War Against Voldemort. Please update that one really soon.

**Mione5:** Thanks for pointing that out. I'll take that into consideration. I guess I should re-re-re-read my chapters before I post them. LOL! Please keep reviewing and giving advice. It's what I like to hear.

**Mikito: **Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it.

**Moghedien17: **Thanks a lot. Yes, I do still read your story. Your revised version is really good. I am glad that you like my story though. I hope you keep reviewing and I will try to review your story more often.

**Pendragon92: **ThanksJ****

**lee black: **Glad that you like it. I'll try to update ASAP!

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin:** I am pleased to hear that you think that this story is awesome. That makes me want to write more. Please keep on reviewing.

**Mirriam Q Webster: **Anytime, plus I really like your story! I am delighted to find that you enjoy mine as well. I will try to put in some more details.

**Cocopops:** Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this one.

**Moi: **Thanks for your opinion in the vote.

**Numba1:** Thanks for voting. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

**lolygag:** Thanks for voting. I hope you like my story.

**FancyOrlando7787:** Thank you for voting. I hope that you will not be too disappointed. Who knows, you may be surprised with the outcome. wink wink

**lee:** You got your wish. I hope that you find this story satisfying so far.

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin:** Thank you for voting. I hope that you will not be too disappointed. Who knows, you may be surprised with the outcome. wink wink

**FairyDust29: **You got your wish. I hope that you will enjoy it.

**phoenixrising:** Thanks for voting. Hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.

**Shea Loner:** Thank you for giving me the option but unfortunately, NO won out. I hope that you will continue to read this story.

**cocopops:** Ok. Here is the next chapter.

**lime:** Ok. Suit yourself. It's not a severitus so don't worry. I hope that you will continue to read this story.

**anon:** Thanks for voting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**No name:** Whoever you are, thanks for voting and I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story.

**mn:** Don't worry. Please keep reading it though.

A/N: That's a lot of reviews!! Thank you to everyone and to anyone that I missed, I am sorry.


	3. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Chapter 3: Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Warnings: Ootp spoilers

Disclaimer: Sadly, Lady Lily & I don't own anything owned by J.K. Rowling and W.B. We own all unrecognisable ideas. We just Kidnap the characters, bend them to our will and return them hopefully, unharmed. Just so you know for future reference, don't sue us, because all we have is one shiny Canadian penny in our pockets. All we own is the book series and me, (Psychotic Otaku) the imaginary dolls. [Psy Otaku huggles her plushies of Harry and Sev]

Lady Lily: Could you please stop hugging those things?

PsyO: (for all of you who don't know I'm still Baka Otaku but w/ a different pseudonym) Nyah, Nyah, Nyah! [sticks her tongue out] You can't make me!

Ll3: The readers are glaring daggers at us and may kill us if we don't let them read out story…

PsyO: ;; [puts plushies away] Oy veh

But after PsyO puts them away, Severus Snape (Slytherin Sex God in PsyO's opinion) walks by and PsyO glomps him.

Sev: GEROFF! GEROFF! GEROFF ME, YOU MAD WOMAN!!! HELP!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME-E-E!!!

Ll3: [rolls her eyes] -sigh- There's no use… On with the story TT;

_Ending of last chapter:__ The mysterious figure lowered the hood of his robe as he approached Professor Dumbledore, "Hello Headmaster! o" _

            Now, the Headmaster of Hogwarts is not easily shocked but this time was an exception. SNAP Harry Potter had taken a picture of the old wizard's face. "Harry?…what?…how?…"

"I think we should take this to your office, sir." With that Dumbledore nodded, grabbed a hold of Harry and apparated him to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived in Dumbledore's office, Harry sighed at the look on his mentor's face. The aging wizard looked confused and the usual twinkle in his eyes was gone. "Harry, what happened when you and the students were abroad the train?"

"Well sir, the train was running on the tracks like it always does, then all of a sudden, it came to a stop. We all were frantic and scared. I decided to go off by myself to go and see what was going on. In all the cabins there were the Death Munchers (LOL!). I duelled them and defeated them. In one cabin, I found Lucius Malfoy attacking some first years. I fought Lucius in a gruelling duel, the first years fled to their siblings or to the prefects. Near the end of the duel, Draco came in and started to help me duel with his father."

"Draco's been under the watchful eyes of Severus ever since he was born, the Malfoys have been, and _are_ a powerful line of wizards and witches. They have been serving the dark side for as long as I can remember… It's interesting though, Draco's been showing signs of uncertainty. His father has been pressuring him into joining the Dark side and to marry a pure-blood Slytherin witch…What happened to Lucius?"

"Draco told his father that he didn't want to join the Death Munchers. Malfoy Sr. got mad and attacked the both of us. In the end a misguided spell by Draco knocked Lucius into a wall at an angle that killed him."

"Interesting…Enough with the train incident. Now… I heard from your friends that you didn't reply to their letters over the summer. You've had them extremely worried, especially Molly Weasley."

Harry screwed his face up a little, he knew how Ron's mum was when it came to Harry's safety and well being, he was like another son to Molly, "Sir, I owled the Order like I promised, but I sorted things out with Ron and Hermione…"

As Harry said that, the calm and patient expression on Albus Dumbledore's face changed. It changed to a small frown of wonder, frustration and shock. Harry's magical aura was strong, very strong. It wasn't what he thought or expected it to be.

The old man thought the raven haired boy was lying to him, so he decided to use his skill of legilimency. His efforts were futile, he didn't understand how that came to be, There was a brief silence in which they both thought about what to do and say. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful legilimens in the world but it seemed like it changed over the summer break.

So, to shake off his worries he asked Harry if he wanted some tea to drink and Harry accepted. 

"What kind of tea do you want Harry?"

"I'd like some peppermint tea please. Thank you very much."

            A small pop could be heard and on the Headmaster's desk appeared a tray with two tea cups, and biscuits. Albus said, "I'm feeling a bit peckish, would you like some biscuits?"

"No thank you sir."

            They drank their tea in an awkward silence, Harry knew that he had changed over the summer and that his mentor had tried to use legilimency on him. He brought the cup to his lips and smelled the strong scent of peppermint and took the smallest sip he could take.

            Now that he had the training over the summer, he could tell whether it was poison, potion or and extra ingredient added in. He tasted the liquid and found out that the tea was laced with a dose of Veritaserum. No wonder whenever he had tea in the Headmaster's office he told the truth!

            He drank his tea in silence and put the cup back onto its saucer, the old wizard mimicked his action and asked again, "Why reply to the Order only? Why not reply to your friends?

            And with that, the old wizard stopped talking and thought out the possibilities of how Harry could have become so strong and about the letters. Harry rose from his chair, and dismissed himself from the Headmaster's presence.

            He left the office and went down to the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as he entered the room, his friends turned to look in his direction and made some room for him at the table. As soon as Harry sat down, Hermione stopped eating for a minute and said, "Harry, where have you been? We've been looking for you…"      

Harry replied, "I was at Dumbledore's office, he wanted to know what happened when we were on the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh I see… Harry where were you this summer? I've been very worried about you,  Ron's mum came by my house five times to check if you were there. She told me that she checked Diagon Alley to see if you were staying with Fred and George…And they said that they didn't have you over or see you but they got orders from you…"

Ron piped up with a mouth full of food, "Yeah, Mum's been worried sick, we even visited those Muggles you live with. [swallows the food] They said that you left without saying anything. [takes another bite of what he's eating] They also said good riddance, now tha' got me _so_ mad…"

Hermione snapped at Ron, "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT'S IMPOLITE TO TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL OF FOOD!!! REMEMBER LAST YEAR?!?"

Unfortunately, Ron was quite taken aback by how Hermione starting lecturing him on manners. He choked on the sausages that he was currently stuffing his face with…"GACK! AGH! Gah…Urgh, bloody hell Hermione!"

After Ron stopped cursing, his friends rolled their eyes and Hermione finally spoke. "Now do you see what I mean? Ron what are we going to do with you? [sighs and shakes her head] Now…where were we? Yes, Harry where were you?"

"Oh…um, I was just travelling alone in the Muggle world…" Harry replied casually.

Hermione objected to what he was saying, "Harry, if you were travelling alone, the Death Eaters could've attacked you…"

"Erm…I was travelling near wizarding settlements, so whenever I got in trouble, I went there and asked for help…" Harry replied quickly

            Harry wanted to tell his friends the truth but he knew that the walls had ears and that there were spies lurking about. After he had said what he needed to say, his friends questioned him no more and returned to eating and chatting. They both knew he was hiding something, because something felt weird, and they couldn't put their finger on what it was. The golden trio started to chat animatedly but after a while Harry's mind started to wander. The other two were chatting up other people.

            After dinner and the yearly announcements, Harry left his friends and took the secret passageways in the castle back to the Gryffindor tower. He wanted to sleep early because it was a very tiring day for him. Along the way, he was stopped by a very handsome, arrogant, rich, sexy, blue-eyed blonde Slytherin. (A/N: NOT SLASH!!!)

            Even though Draco helped Harry out, the level of civility between them wasn't very high. Draco was using his usual technique of dissing Harry. Always on how he dressed, his choice of friends, his deceased family, and tragedies. "Well, well, well, look who we have here… The Boy-who-lived-to-ditch his friends, what are you doing here so early? All the other sixth years and seventh years are still hanging around the Great Hall…"

"Bugger off Malfoy." Harry said while grinding his teeth together.

"Harry you should watch your temper…I certainly don't want you going all hot and steamy on me now would I?" Draco was scolding Harry with his index finger as if he was a five year old.

"Didn't you hear me Malfoy? I said go mind your own bleedin' business! Are you deaf?"

"Your friends are losers."

"At least I don't suck up to teachers!

It went on like this until their verbal assaults became more and more vulgar until Draco had hit a nerve with Harry. "At least I'm not the one who's always trying to play hero!"

Harry frowned and thought about his fifth year. 'Sirius… No! I promised my friends and myself that I wouldn't do this…' He thought. He turned to Draco and muttered, "Silencio!"

Malfoy got mad, quickly reversed the jinx, glared at Harry and walked off. "You'll pay for this Potter!"

            Harry trekked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Tower. He made his way to his dormitory and looked around, "Good, there's no one here' he thought tiredly. He went to the sixth year boys' dormitory, and lay down on his bed. He sighed and let sleep wash over him.

            Early next morning at six o'clock, Harry got up, stretched and went down to the kitchens instead of the Great Hall to get some breakfast. There he ran into Dobby. "Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby! See new socks Dobby has? Winky come! Did Harry get Dobby and Winky's present?"

            Harry looked at the two house elves and thought, 'They look so, so _married_ together…The present, I think it was a pair of knitted socks, one blue with green snitches and one black with red brooms?' He squatted down so he could talk to them better and asked them, "Did you two knit me a pair of socks?"

    

The two house elves squeaked Happily, "Yes! That's the present Winky and Dobby sends to Harry!"

Harry smiled, ate his breakfast and talked to the house elves that passed by him. He finished the toast he was eating and drank the rest of the pumpkin juice in his goblet and went off to the library to study because it was nearing seven a.m.

As soon as Harry entered the library, Mme Pince, raised her eyebrow to see Harry. Since when had he become so studious? What was even more surprising was that he took an advanced DADA book off the shelf and started to make notes on it. 'There's More Than One Way to Block an Oncoming Curse' Harry read. After nearly 40 minutes of studying, he looked at his watch and headed to the Great Hall. He sat down with his friends and waited for the post. When the owls came in, he saw Ariel fly by him and drop a letter in front of him. The letter had a familiar magical signature around it.

_'Hi Harry!_

_            How's your first day back at school? Your mother's fretting over you. I don't know how to say this because I don't want to sound like I'm nagging at you…_[Harry could hear different voices arguing]_ Oh James! Let me say it then!!! Harry dear, it's your mum, I just want to remind you to work on hard on the you know what! Lily! What? Don't you think you've reminded him enough already? And don't forget that I love you all the same Harry no matter what.  Sorry son… _[Harry rolled his eyes, his parents could act like children or teenagers at times!] _Work hard and study!_

_Love your parents and friends at Midnight Manor'_

Oh well it wasn't like any body knew what was going on! Harry listened to the sound in the Great Hall. _[crickets chirping] _ Silence was in the Great Hall, every body including the professors were looking at Harry as if he had sprouted another head. Harry was getting annoyed so he snapped at every body, "Do you have a problem?!? Bloody hell!"

They all gave him one last look and returned to their activities. The Great Hall resumed its normal loudness and the screams and shouts of glee could be heard all over. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Harry muttered about not being able to have his privacy. Hermione looked at him, raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask him a question but she never got to it because she decided to drop it seeing Harry annoyed. Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore's calm gaze rested on Harry…

After Harry had finished eating his apple, he excused himself and went to the Owlery to send post to his friends and parents at Midnight Manor. He wrote his note in a messy scrawl so he wouldn't be late for double Potions with the Slytherins. Hedwig woke up to see Harry writing a letter and flew down from her nest and nipped her owner gently. "Sorry Hedwig, I can't use you, you attract too much attention…I know, you know the way _there_ but you attract too much attention with your looks, _they_ could easily be found."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers indignantly and glared at Harry. "ARIEL! COME HERE! I HAVE POST FOR YOU TO DELIVER!" Harry bellowed

The beautiful music made by the phoenix could be heard. Hedwig became even more mad and jealous and pecked Harry angrily on the head. "Ow! Hedwig! That hurt!" He whined loudly  Ariel stuck her foot out so that Harry could tie the piece of parchment to her leg. Hedwig glared at the phoenix, ruffled her feathers and hooted indignantly. Ariel cooed, stretched her wings and flew off into the morning sky.

Harry made his way to the dungeons to have potions. He felt the cold air hit him lightly and shuddered. He entered the classroom and realized he was early. He went to his usual spot and prepared his apparatus.

Professor Snape walked into the classroom with an armful of potions essays, grumbling and muttering about how the students were incompetent fools. He saw Harry in his usual spot, cursed as loudly as he could and dropped the essays. "POTTER! What are _you_ doing here?!? Don't you have rules to break with your friends?!? You're just like your father"

'Well, that may be true though I have yet to see it!' Harry thought to himself. Out loud he said, "While we are on the topic of my father, I wish to clear up a few things. First of all, I am sorry that I violated your privacy in your penseive, but what I saw made me horrified and it was upsetting to have to find out that he is the one that everyone says I am just like! But that's not true! I know what it feels like to be humiliated in front of people so I understand where you are coming from. So all I ask of you is this, sir. Please don't compare me with my father unless you know the truth."

            Harry was spared of having to listen to what Professor Snape would say by the ringing of the bell signalling the start of classes. As the students began filing in, some of them stopped short when they saw that Harry was already there!

            "Get in your seats immediately of you will all be responsible for losing 10 points each from your respective houses!" Snape was clearly not in a good mood if he wasn't even going to put up with his Slytherin's.

            "I am awarding 10 points to Mr. Potter for arriving early to this class, and a further 10 for…well he knows what it's for." He gave Harry and long hard look before continuing with the class.  "Today we will be making the Glacius Arachnium Potion, which one of you dunderheads can tell me what it does?"

            Surprisingly, Harry was the only one to raise his hand; even Granger looked like she didn't know the answer. "Yes Mr. Potter…"

            "The Glacius Arachnium Potion is a potion that will turn objects into millions of glass spiders. It is a very difficult potion to make and must be made with extreme caution due to the fact that an explosion of this potion is very likely to be fatal; that it only if the right measures haven't been taken to ensure your safety. This potion is stored in tiny phials because they are used as little bombs in case you have someone attacking you or you just need to dispose of someone behind you, and one drop of the potion will create 10 spiders."  Having finished his explanation Harry looked around.

            "Just where exactly did you learn this information Mr. Potter as this potion is a restricted one?"

            "Summer training" was the only answer that Harry gave.

            "See me after class Potter!" Turning to face everyone else he said, "The instructions are on the board, so get going!!"

            Harry didn't even bother to look at it. He knew it by heart having made a lot of it at Midnight Manor to help him pull a few pranks. It wasn't that hard, it looked that way.

Half way through the class, Harry had nothing to do. He had already finished making his "Glacius Arachnium" potion and was lazily glancing at everyone else. He saw Hermione checking over everything, but Ron on the other hand…He was muttering about how hard the potion was. Ron became very frustrated and whined loudly enough for his friends to hear, "I'll never make this! This is too bloody impossible to make! Snape always gives us hard work!"

Hermione glared at Ron and lectured at him, "Well, if you reviewed everything I told you to review over the summer everyday like I told you to… You would've had less difficulty, but no-o-o you wanted to save that for the last week and did you review on the last week like you said? No! You crammed all last night knowing that he would test us in some manner!"

Ron looked at Harry for help, Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Ron and slapped him on the back of his head, "Hey! What gives?!?"

Oblivious to Ron's whining, Harry said, "Here Ron, let me help you…"

Harry looked at the board and it read:

_2 spider fangs (Dried and finely chopped)_

_Finely found sapphire dust (A small phial-full)_

_3 oleander roots (Dried and diced)_

_5 cups of ice water_

_1 piece of gillyweed_

_Spider thread (Approximately 2 meters long)_

_1. __Boil the ice water_

_2. __Add the 3 oleander roots; 1 every five minutes_

_3. __Once the roots are well cooked, add the gillyweed. When you add it, make sure the water is bubbling._

_4. __When the gillyweed is soft- which should be after 10-15 minutes depending on the thickness- add the spider fangs_

_5. __Stir the potion well and occasionally after the fangs are added_

_6. __Do not add anything after 5 minutes to let the mixture thicken a bit. Stir occasionally._

_7. __Now, add the spider thread. You must take some caution when adding the spider thread, because if you add it in the wrong way then the potion will materialize around it. The proper way for this potion is to add it in a tight ball to let it expand in your cauldron. Stir the potion until it dissolves._

_N.B- __The improper way is to add it in one end first, as stated earlier, it will materialize_

_8. __When your potion turns transparent, sprinkle the sapphire dust. Do not_

_add it all in, add a pinch or two in every few minutes. This will give it it's colour _

_9. __When it turns completely blue, make sure the potion is still transparent. Let it simmer. If the potion isn't transparent add some more spider thread. _

_When you are done, phial some of the potion and place it into one of the phial racks on the counter near my desk. I will mark all of them before the end of your next class. For your homework, I want you to go through your textbooks and pick a potion, research it and create it. Due date: The class following the upcoming one._

            When Harry and Ron were done, Ron had a perfect potion. "Wow, Harry, when did you become so good at Potions?"

            "Maybe I decided to study a little and I now understands the concepts of the exact art of Potions making." With that said the bell rang and everyone moved to the front to hand in their potions. Remembering that Snape wanted to speak with him, he shooed his friends out and told them that he would be fine.

            "I accept what you said earlier Mr. Potter, I have seen some of your memories just as you have seen mine. I guess that my assumptions of you were wrong and for that I apologize. But, certain things happened that I didn't want you to see - if you had gotten past that memory - that turned me to the dark wizard that I am. Should you repeat any of this outside of this class, you can be sure that you will be in detention with me until your dying day!"

            "In that case, I accept your apology, and for your information, you are NOT a dark wizard. You forget the things that I am unfortunately able to see and feel. If you had been a dark wizard then I would have probably killed you at some point over the summer, but that is a conversation for another day." Harry turned to leave, "Oh, and one more thing, you don't need to wear the mask that you always do to hide who you truly are, because you don't need it anymore and don't tell me otherwise. I know that you were caught but I am glad that 'Daren' saved you." With that, he left.

            The next morning at breakfast, Hedwig flew in and delivered a note to Harry.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I wish to make a truce with you and also ask you on how you know about Daren? I know you mentioned your dreams but is that the only reason? Somehow I don't think it is. If you know him – though I doubt that you do – please ask him when I can next come over to use his incredible Potions Lab._

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Professor S. Snape_

            Borrowing Hermione's quill – after being lectured that he should always carry his with him – Harry wrote a reply to his professors' letter and sent it off with Hedwig.

            Up at the staff table, Snape unrolled the parchment and read it.

_Dear Professor Snape_

_I accept your truce with honour, as I doubt that you make peace with people very often. Yes, I know about Daren and I do know him personally. The only reason that I know he personally is because…he is me! You are always welcome at my manor whenever you wish. Hope this letter didn't phase you too much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

            He looked up, scanning the Gryffindor table for Potter to try and confirm that what was told in the letter was true, but he had already left. Looking back at the letter he noticed a PS.

_PS. I will meet you tonight at 9:00pm at your private quarters to answer ALL of your questions. Some of the answers may surprise you, but I need to get it over with and you of all people deserve the right to know, as it was your life._

He rolled up the parchment and went to get ready for the long day ahead of him. Potter sure was full of surprises.

A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter 3 is finally uploaded! I am sorry that it took so long to write. But with exams and summer holidays, Baka Otaku and I didn't have a lot of time to write. We made this chapter extra long just for all of you. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! There were too many to answer to. Keep reviewing!

Lady Lily3 and Baka Otaku


	4. Secrets Revealed

A/N: I am really sorry everyone with how long I have made you all wait for this chapter. I kind of hit a writer's block, not to mention that I fractured my foot etc… But here it is at last. Please REVIEW! **Flamers are welcome as long as they tell me how I can improve.**

Disclaimer:

**Lady Lily3:** Please don't hurt me! I don't own anything!

**Severus:** Really? Then why are the men in black and the secret service coming to get you?

**Lady Lily3:** What? Where? Looks around frantically No, please I don't have or own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling! She can even have my plot line if she wants to!

**Severus:** Hahaha, it was just a few of my friends!

**PsyO:** FOOLED YA!

**Lady Lily3: **Where did you come from?

**PsyO:** I hid in that corner over there **points to a random corner** Besides, I wanted to pop by and watch the show, where's the popcorn?

**Severus:** Conjures food Here. That will be 5 knuts please.

**PsyO:** Greedy! Severus I don't like you like that, you should be… Oh I don't know, Fluffy! Severus.

PsyO and Severus argue….

**Lady Lily3:** Anyway… Reader's here is the chapter! Hopefully by the time you finish reading it, Severus will still be alive!!

Last Time:

_Dear Professor Snape_

_I accept your truce with honour, as I doubt that you make peace with people very often. Yes, I know about Daren and I do know him personally. The only reason that I know him personally is because…he is me! You are always welcome at my manor whenever you wish. Hope this letter didn't faze you too much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_He looked up, scanning the Gryffindor table for Potter to try and confirm that what was told in the letter was true, but he had already left. Looking back at the letter he noticed a PS._

_PS. I will meet you tonight at __9:00pm__ at your private quarters to answer ALL of your questions. Some of the answers may surprise you, but I need to get it over with and you of all people deserve the right to know, as it was your life._

_He rolled up the parchment and went to get ready for the long day ahead of him. Potter sure was full of surprises._

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

Harry made his way through classes that day with a relative ease. In Charms they had been practising the 'firmus tego tegere texi tectum' spell, which created a very strong shield able to protect someone from most spells. The more powerful that it was, the more curses and hexes can be blocked. Many people didn't know it, but if you were strong enough and had a lot of power, you would be able to block off the unforgivables. The founders had taught him how to do it over the summer and he was now able to do it perfectly, although they had made sure that he was able to protect himself from the Cruciatus and Imperious without thinking about it and wandlessly, before they let him try it for the Avada Kedavra. All in all, charms was a fly-by class.

The same had happened in the rest of his classes, which included DADA, Herbology, and Transfiguration. His teachers were very impressed, all of them wondering where he had learned everything that he knew and how he learned it so quickly. Yet Harry always replied with the same answer of 'summer training'. After dinner, Ron and Hermione pulled him aside to ask him _a lot _of questions.

'Harry, can you come with us to the Room of Requirement for a few moments please?' Hermione had asked so politely that Harry had agreed without question. As they were walking, he noticed the odd looks that he was getting. Thinking it over, he realized what he had just gotten himself into; they were going to try and find out what all the teachers had been unable to.

Thinking quickly, Harry tried to get out of it. 'Guys, I just remembered something important that I had to do; I have a detention with Professor Snape in 10 minutes! If I'm late who knows what he'll do!' Unfortunately, they didn't buy it.

'Sorry Harry, but I don't believe you. We know that you don't want to tell us what we want to know, but you can't get out of this one.' Ron gave him a pointed look, and he and Hermione linked their arms around his and dragged him the rest of the way there.

Once they arrived, Hermione let go of Harry's are and paced back and forth along the hallway where the room was thinking of how she wanted to design it. A few seconds later, a door appeared and Ron dragged Harry inside.

'Alright Harry, where were you this summer? How come you didn't answer any of our mail?' Hermione wanted some answers and she wanted them now.

Thinking quickly, Harry decided to make something up, although he really hated having to lie to his two best friends – after all, they had no secrets between them. 'Alright, but you have to promise that nothing will leave this room.'

Ron gave him a comforting look and a small smile. 'Don't worry about that mate, me and 'Mione can keep a secret. We're your best friends, and best friends don't snitch on each other.' (A/N: No pun intended)

'That's true, ok; the Dursley's decided to take a trip to Barbados this summer down in the Caribbean. After what happened down at the train station at the end of last year, they thought about the threat of mistreating me, and the fact that if I was left alone that I may mess up their precious little house. In the end, they decided that they would rather take me along then have their house ruined by a wizard. So, I owled the Order to let them know that I wasn't going to be around for the rest of the summer, but that I would be back in time for the start of term. I didn't want to take the risk that the letter would be intercepted, so I left out where I was going. If Voldemort had intercepted it, he would have known where to find me. This way, he didn't know where I was and had to be careful of how he made his attacks, never knowing when I may return.' There, that was one question semi-answered.

Ron and Hermione both gave him incredulous looks; who would have thought that Harry planned things so carefully? (A/N: Not to offend any Harry Potter lovers) Hermione was – as usual – able to recover from the shock first to be able to ask the next question.

'I understand where you're coming from Harry, but that still doesn't answer why you didn't answer our owls. You could have written sporadically telling us that you were safe and wouldn't be able to tell us where you were! Everyone was so worried about you, if something happens to you, then the entire wizarding world is going to be handed over to Voldemort!'

'Oh, so are you telling me that people were worried about me, Harry Potter, or were they worried about 'Harry Potter, boy-who-lived and the only saviour of the wizarding world?' His voice had taken on any icy edge that would have made Severus Snape proud. 'Just which one was everyone really worried over? Would they all still act that way if I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Just-Won't-Die? Answer me!'

Ron and Hermione exchanged meaningful looks, 'Listen Harry, I know you're mad at us, but we are your friends and we were worried about the _real_ you, not the superhero. Please believe us when we tell you this.' Hermione looked like she was about to cry and Harry realized that he had made a terrible mistake to take all his stress and anger out on them.

'Look, I'm really sorry that I blew up at you. It's just that I have been really stressed lately and you two were just the last straw. I still shouldn't have taken it all out on you though. I'm sorry.'

'That's ok Harry, we understand, really we do. You have so much to think about regarding this upcoming war and Voldemort is after you because of the prophecy (A/N: Let's just say that Harry told his friends about the prophecy before they left for the summer) so we know that you're stressed out.' Hermione was really knocking some sense into him.

Of course, Ron just has to add in his two cents, 'Ya mate; we'll always be here for you to off some steam. Always remember that.'

'Thanks guys, I really appreciate that,' though, secretly to himself he said, _"Maybe one day, I'll be able to tell you both the truth"_ he smiled sadly at that. Try to lighten the mood, he glanced at his watch and got wide-eyed. 'Oh my gosh, I am going to be late for Snape if I don't get there in 30 seconds! Talk to you both later in the Common Room. Bye.' He quickly turned and left without so much as a backwards glace, or to give them a chance to respond.

Knowing that he had about 15 minutes before he had to be down in the Potion Master's private quarters, he reflected over what had happened over the summer.

**----------------FLASHBACK----------------**

'My fellow Death Eater's, it has come to my attention that one of you has been passing information to the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore. In return, he has been giving me misguiding information about the Order of the Phoenix!' Shocked whispers ran through the ranks of Death Eater's all hoping that their master didn't think that it was them.

Harry Potter stood in the shadows; waiting – like every other Death Eater – for what Lord Voldemort would continue to say.

'It turns out that he has been a spy since _before_ my first downfall! How come I didn't know this before? It turns out that he the master of masters for Occlumency and Legilimency!'

A certain Death Eater paled behind his mask and so did Harry. He may not have liked his Potions Professor, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Bidding his time, he decided to formulate a few plans just in case he was needed.

Voldemort continued, 'Severus Snape, remove your mask immediately!' At this murmurs went through the ranks, as Snape had been one of Voldemort's most loyal servants. To think that he had been fooling them all this time just made them all that more upset.

As for Snape, he was just in a turmoil of emotions on the inside, while his exterior remained calm and neutral. He had made up his mind, if he was going to die, then he was going to do it properly. (A/N: Run Severus, I'll hold them off for you!!LOL!) Carefully, he removed his mask to be sure that he had his best death glare on – the one that made his seventh years quake in their seats to try and get at least across the Atlantic Ocean and then some.

'Do you admit to betraying me Sssseverussss? Do you admit to betraying all of thossse who you pledged to protect? Ansssswer me!!' Voldemort hissed out.

'Yes, I do. I never wanted to join you in the first place and you knew it. You had my father force me and had him throw me to your feet. Then you branded me with your hideous mark that caused me to lose my wife who was the love of my entire life! It threw me farther into the darkness and you enjoyed it!! (A/N: Not Severitus challenge, don't worry). I hate you for ruining my life and I am glad that I was able to help bring your first downfall. I am glad that I was able to help in this round of war as well. I hope that you will be defeated and may you never return again. Die in Hell Tom Marvolo Riddle!' With that, he spat in Voldemort's face, knowing what was to come.

Wiping the spit from his face, Voldemort looked up and glared at him, 'I am very disappointed in you Severus; I had high hopes for you! Maybe I should teach you a few lessons before I finally kill you. Lesson number one: _never_ call me by that name again!! CRUCIO!!'

As Harry saw Snape fall to the ground in agony, he forced himself to wake up, a plan already in his mind. While he had been watching Voldemort (A/N: Uugghh!!! Why does he have to have such a long name??) talk, he had been able to pinpoint on the exact location of Voldemort's lair.

Moving quickly, he grabbed his wand, altered his appearance and quickly ran past the apparition point of his Manor.

He arrived in Little Hangleton and entered the Riddle House. After silently knocking out three Death Eaters, he made his way to where he hoped they would be keeping Snape. He decided not to take any chances and then next time he ran into a Death Eater, he questioned him and then stunned him with a powerful stunner.

Making his way down the path that the Death Eater had told him, he came to a pair of heavy wooden doors and heard the dying screams of agony from Snape (A/N: Not literally dying, just fading out) and cheers from the Death Eaters. Placing an icy mask on his face and bracing himself, he barged in.

All of them turned to stare at what had interrupted their enjoyment. 'Party's over ladies, so if you will just get out of my way…' They all just looked at him and started to go for their wands. 'Just remember that you asked for it.'

With that Harry proceeded to kick some evil butt. Voldemort had left the scene before Harry had even arrived, apparently claiming that his job was done and that his servants could have some fun. Within minutes, all of them were disarmed and unconscious.

Carefully, he walked over to Snape's prone body, gently lifted him into his arms and apparated back to Midnight Manor with him.

Once they arrived, he carefully carried Snape up the stairs and laid him on the bed in one of the guest rooms that was closest to the Master Bedroom in case anything happened.

After he had spelled some pyjamas onto him and then pulled the sheets up around him, he saw Severus blearily blink his eyes open and give him a look of curiosity. 'Who are you and where am I?' He managed to croak out.

'You may call me Daren, and you are at my home; Midnight Manor.' Harry replied.

'Thank you Daren for saving my life.'

'You're welcome…'

'Severus, please call me Severus.'

'Alright, you're welcome Severus.'

Snape nodded his head before sleep quickly claimed him. Healing what he could, Harry turned and left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

**--------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------**

Without even realizing it, Harry was outside of Severus' private living quarters. 'Well, better get this over and done with,' he thought to himself. Raising his fist to know on the door, he was surprised to feel that he had hit something soft and had a sort of fabric feel to it. Looking up, he saw that he had just knocked on Snape. 'Oops…sorry Professor, didn't see you there.'

Snape smirked, 'Still as unobservant as usual I see, it's a wonder how you are able to…interrupt…certain death eater attacks!' Harry growled in response, 'Well don't just stand there, hurry up and tell me what you want before people _really_ start noticing that I am on friendly terms with _you._' He pretended to be really disgusted with Harry even being in his presence.

'Stop showing yourself up Severus, and invite me into your quarters; that is if you really want me to answer your questions, but if not…' He turned to start walking in the opposite direction when a hand suddenly reached out to stop him in his tracks.

'Don't even think of getting yourself out of this now, seeing as you brought this upon yourself. Now, get your arse in here and start explaining yourself.'

After Harry walked in and took a seat on one of the over stuffed comforters, he took in his surroundings. The living room was done is deep blues, silvers and greys. There was a mahogany cabinet in one corner of the room and remarkably crafted mahogany desk in the other corner beside an elegantly designed stone fireplace.

'Well, welcome to my private living quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what do you think of my décor?'

'Definitely not what I expected after get your 'I'm-An-Overgrown-Greasy-Bat-That-Loves-Dark-And-Cold-Places-So-Beware' persona. ' But all in all, 'tis a nice place you've got here.'

Severus just rolled his eyes, 'Would you like something to drink or to much on, some tea and biscuits perhaps?' (A/N: You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea just about now! LOL! PsyO: YEH! I WANNA HAVE TEA AND BISCUITS WITH MY SEVVIE-POO! Lady Lily: Shh…You'll scare them away and you'll anger the Severus fan girls out there… And besides, **you** are not in the story.)

'Sure thing, if you're offering!'

A few minutes later - with the snap of a finger, the arrival of their munchies, and sitting comfortably across from each other – Severus asked his first question.

'Why did you do it Harry? Why did you save me from death, something to redeem me of all the horrible things that I've done? I am a dark wizard Harry, there is nothing in me that still hasn't been corrupted.'

'That's where you're wrong. You are not as horrible as you make yourself seem to be. Yes you've made some mistakes, but so has everyone else – including me! Maybe some weren't as drastic as yours but you could have made worse mistakes. Death is not the way to redeem yourself Severus, it is a way to escape what you fear. It is the coward's way out.'

'I saved your life because you deserved to live, not be tortured until sanity and then disposed of because you are no longer entertaining. You have redeemed yourself countless times already by risking your life to retrieve information for the light side. You put yourself in a danger that most people wouldn't have been able to be as successful as you were. As well, I would like to other to get rid of your last connection to Voldemort – in other words, your mark. May I, please?

'No, please don't. My mark defines who I am and what I have become. If you were to get rid of it, then it would feel like a part of me is missing. It reminds me of all the horrors I have committed, and punishes me with horrible memories when I least expect it; but it is what I deserve.' He refused to meet Harry's intense gaze that he could feel upon him.

'Severus, look at me,' when he was sure that Severus's gaze wouldn't leave him, he continued on, 'That mark does _not_ define who you are and what you have become. Haven't you just listened to what I just said? You are no longer a dark wizard or a death eater. You went to Dumbledore and asked him for forgiveness and awaited your fate, yet he gave you another chance because he knew that there was something good inside of you. Don't throw away what he has given you, a chance of redemption – which you have already done. Don't throw away your chance at what I _can_ give you Severus; your freedom from HIM forever.

'I suppose you're right. But I am still not so sure about it…'seeing Harry's desperate look, he made up his mind, 'Alright, you've made me change my mind. I have been stupid to think all of those things, and even more so to not accept what has been given and offered to me.'

Next thing that Severus knew, Harry was beside him on the couch asking him to see his mark. Very reluctantly, he pulled back his sleeve to reveal his forearm that bore his hideous mark. Wincing, he turned away.

'Now, I am not sure what exactly this is going to feel like, but I will be sure to try and block off as many things as I can.' Taking, Severus's arm into one hand, and placing his other over the mark, Harry pushed all of the love and warm emotions through the mark. He knew that Voldemort lived off of hate and didn't understand the feeling of love and therefore it caused him pain.

He could feel his scar burning in the back of his mind but thought nothing of it. If he were to break his concentration now, then Merlin only knew what would happen to Severus. He broke into Severus' mind and searched for all the good emotions that Severus had ever felt, and brought them forward to make him think about them.

After a few seconds, Harry felt the dark mark start to heat up and burn his hand. Thinking that if this was what he felt, then it must be hurting a lot more for Severus. Working quickly, he blocked as much of the pain as he could. He heard the sound of Voldemort screaming in his head, and suddenly, the mark was gone.

A/N: Well, that's it everyone. This was the chapter. Maybe it was a little short but oh well, what can I do? Suddenly sees her wonderful readers advancing on her with menacing looks. Umm…did you want more?? Are you sure?? Reading are getting ready to attack OK OK you win, here's some more of the story!!!

Severus couldn't believe his eyes; his mark, that had held him captive with evil, was finally gone and it was all thanks to the young man in front of him who he had detested for so long. Looking up, he said something that he hadn't said in a very long time, 'Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me!'

'You're welcome. Just please don't tell anyone who got rid of it please. It would raise a lot of questions; questions that I am not yet ready to answer.'

'Of course.' Seeing that Harry didn't really want to discuss this anymore, he decided to change the topic. 'Might I inquire as to how you were able to know I was in trouble and how you were able to disguise yourself?'

'I suppose. I don't know if you know or not, but ever since Voldemort fired the killing curse at me all those years ago, he connected himself to me. It has never been a problem until his reincarnation when he used my blood. Now, I am able to see everything he does and feel all the curses that he casts on his victims.'

Severus stared at Harry in shock. How could someone so young able to go through everything that Harry had? It just wasn't possible.

As for how I was able to disguise myself,' Harry continued, 'I am a shape-shifter and a multimagus. I can take the form of any animal at will, change into anyone, change my voice – everything that you could possibly imagine and then some.'

'Where did you learn all of these things?' he didn't know why he was asking when Harry had refused to answer this specific question whenever the other professors asked it of him. Why would he suddenly tell Severus?

'What I am about to tell you has not been told to anyone else. But I have certain reasons for answering this question for you. You see, I am the Heir of Hogwarts and Merlin, making me the most powerful wizard alive. I am also part of a prophecy made be Professor Trelawney stating that I either have to kill Voldemort or he will kill me; I have no choice. It is either to be the murderer or be the murdered.' He spat the last part as if it was poison.

'I had no idea! How can you go on living your life with the weight of the wizarding world on your shoulders? How can you act so calm about it all?'

Harry let out a small chuckle, 'You should have seen me in the Headmaster's office the night he told me about the prophecy that he had been keeping from me ever since I started school here. I was already upset about losing Sirius, and then with the prophecy on top of all that, well, let's just say that I trashed Dumbledore's office and broke nearly everything in there.'

'That was _you_? I had heard about that, but I didn't know who it was. Wow, you sure had a lot of nerve to do that. It's practically the same thing that I would have thought about doing, but I wouldn't have actually done it. How did you come into possession of that castle – it must be at least twice the size of Hogwarts!'

'Actually, it is exactly six and a half times larger, but it has a charm on it to make it look a lot smaller (A/N: I wanted to make Harry really special! LOL! Not that he really needs it though) than it actually is. It is name Midnight Manor and was given to me by Merlin and the Founder's. It was the safest place I could think of to take you after you were injured, and I didn't want anyone to find you. My home has more protection and secrecy charms on them then you could ever dream of!'

'Now, I have something important to give you. But before you do, I need to tell you that my parents are alive' He chuckled at the look on the Potions Master's face.

'How is that possible?' So Harry launched into the same explanation that Merlin and his parents had told him. Once he was done, he looked up at Snape. He had what you could call an expression of shock and another one of something akin to betrayal, but it was gone so fast that Harry wasn't even so sure that he had seen it or not. Without waiting for a response, he took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Snape.

Severus looked at it carefully and then back at Harry for something like confirmation before he started to open it. He read the contents once…then twice…then once more before looking between Harry and the letter.

He made to move towards him, but Harry held up his hands, 'The walls have eyes and ears you know. It is better to just pretend that what you read in the letter didn't really happen and that you don't know anything. Also, it is pertinent to _not_ tell _anyone_ about what you read. I will try to find a way around it. Well, I told my friends that I was coming here for detention, and I think that I am a little overdue in leaving. I should head back to the Common room where my friends will be waiting to ask me what took me so long and if you had tried to poison me or not.' He let out a small chuckle, 'Well, goodnight Professor.' With that, Harry turned and walked out of the room.

Severus was still thinking about the letter, when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a scream.

**A/N1:** FINALLY I AM DONE DONE DONE!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED HARD ON THIS AND EVEN A ONE WORD REVIEW IS APPRECIATED!! THANK YOU!!

**A/N2:** Oh, what was in the letter that Snape read?? You will just have to wait until later in the story to find out. Well, this is the end of the chapter for sure. I made it extra long because of how long it has taken me to get this chapter up and running. I had some writer's block and just didn't feel like writing. But, then I got free time in business and typed it there. Thanks to all my reviewers for everything and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW!! Flamers are welcome as long as they tell me HOW to fix up my story.

To all of you who may be wondering if Severus is still alive from ealier, I can assure you that he will eventually make a full recovery. That just goes to show you that messing with me can be hazardous to your health.

Thanks a lot,

_**Lady Lily3 and PsyO**_


	5. Suspicions Run High

**A/N:** Hello to all my readers! 81 Reviews! You are all so very kind. So to reward you I have decided to post another chapter. I still don't own anything!

_**Last Time**:_

_He made to move towards him, but Harry held up his hands, 'The walls have eyes and ears you know. It is better to just pretend that what you read in the letter didn't really happen and that you don't know anything. Also, it is pertinent to not tell anyone about what you read. I will try to find a way around it. Well, I told my friends that I was coming here for detention, and I think that I am a little overdue in leaving. I should head back to the Common room where my friends will be waiting to ask me what took me so long and if you had tried to poison me or not.' He let out a small chuckle, 'Well, goodnight Professor.' With that, Harry turned and walked out of the room._

_Severus was still thinking about the letter, when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a scream._

**Chapter 5:**

Dropping the letter on the ground, Snape raced out of his quarters and into the hallway, unknowingly following the direction that Harry had taken only moments before. On his way, he met up with Professor McGonagall. Exchanging worried glances, they continued on their way to where they believed the noise had emanated.

Arriving at the scene, they were not surprised to see the other professors as well as most of the student body. In the middle of the crowd Snape saw the source of all the commotion. Unconscious in Harry's arms, was a fourth year Ravenclaw – that he recognized as Sara Ann – with cuts and bruises appearing on her mangled form.

'Potter! What is the meaning of this?' Harry's eyes seemed to come back into focus at the shocked voice of the Deputy Headmistress.

'Professor, it wasn't me! I swe---'

'Silence Potter,' turning to face everyone else she snapped, 'Make way! The Headmaster is trying to get through!'

Silence reigned immediately as the Headmaster made his way through to survey the scene. "Mr. Potter, if you would please bring Ms. Ann to the Hospital Wing and then follow me to my office?" There was no spark or hint of a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke out these commands. Facing the rest of the students he stated, "Please make your way back to your Common Rooms. You are to remain there until further instructions have been given to you. Severus, Minerva, if you would please follow me…"

With one last backwards glance to his friends, Harry conjured a stretcher and levitated the young Ravenclaw to the Hospital Wing with his three professors following behind him.

'Poppy! Get out here woman!'

Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room at the Potions Masters call. Upon resting her gaze on the young girl, she promptly went into 'Nurse Mode.' "What happened to Ms. Ann? Quickly, move aside! I can't work with people in my way! Well… I am waiting for some answers!'

"Please, Poppy, heal her now and then you may ask your questions later. Mr. Potter, after you…"

The walk up to the Headmaster's office was in a very heavy atmosphere. Harry had tried on many occasions to protest that he had had nothing to do with the attack, but each time he opened his mouth, no words were able to take form.

Upon reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall gave the password (Skiving Snack boxes) and they all made their way up the revolving staircase.

Professor Dumbledore went and sat behind his desk, Professors McGonagall and Snape took up positions on either side of him, and Harry sat in front of the desk. Dumbledore's periwinkle blue eyes regarded Harry gravely over his half-moon spectacles.

"Harry, what exactly happened when you arrived at the scene? (A/N: I was so tempted to write 'at the scene of the crime')

"I am not really sure sir. I was making my way back from detention with Professor Snape, when I heard spells being exchanged and cries for help. I brandished my wand and went to help, but when I arrived, all I saw was a cloak rounding the corner and Sara looking ready to collapse. She seemed to look at me and then fainted dead away. I caught her just before she hit the ground and then everyone else arrived." Harry made sure he kept a steady eye contact with the old Headmaster.

"Why were you in detention with Professor Snape, Harry?" McGonagall thought that something felt a little strange about that.

"I…uh…I sa…"

"He had insulted me in class with some _colourful _words, so I assigned him to clean out the Potions rooms from top to bottom, hence why he took so long, we all know that Potter couldn't clean if his life depended on it." Snape gave Harry a look that seemed to say, '_You owe me one for this!'_

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" Lowering his head to add effect to this statement, Harry confirmed what Professor Snape had stated. "Very well then, however, I must advise you to be extra cautious and to try and not end up at the scene of the crime, so to speak. You may all return to your rooms."

Making his way back to the Common Room, Harry couldn't help but wonder why everyone was always so quick to accuse him whenever something went wrong or if he was different from everyone else in any particular way. What bothered him even more was how Ron and Hermione hadn't really looked convinced either. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk as the muggles always say.

Entering the Common Room made everyone around him stop whatever it was they were doing and look at him. However, a glare later and they all went back to their own conversations.

He went back to his friends and told them that he was going to head off to bed and that he would see them in the morning.

**Snape's POV**

He returned to his chambers and went to the washroom. He turned the shower on and began washing his hair. He used his own shampoo that he had created himself to get rid of all the grease from working in the Potions classroom and his own personal lab all day. He sighed, washed the rest of his body and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. There, he put his black robes away, and dried out his hair. He put on his green silk pyjamas and went to bed.

He slept fitfully that night, nightmares being the cause. In one, he was walking through the remains of a town destroyed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and saw children, women and men wounded, dead, and crying out for mercy. One after the other the nightmares became worse and worse, but the last one would be imprinted in hi mind forever…

_!Dream Sequence!_

"Oh, honey, don't go! I'm begging you not to go!"

"I'm sorry my love, but I must, this is a way for me to atone for what I have done."

"Please…our son needs you; I need you!"

"Don't worry, I will be fine. However, if any Death Eaters come here, just run okay? Run. Don't wait for me. I will find you no matter where you go."

"I love you…you will always be the only man that I could ever love."

Severus walked away from his perfect world that night, but later, when he returned, he found the entire village in ruins and not one person had been spared. He cried for the first time in years, even after his father had thrown him at the Dark Lord's feet to receive that Dark Mark.

With a newfound determination, he stood up and venomously declared for all the world to hear, "Voldemort, you will pay for this someday! Mark my words, you will pay!"

_!End of Dream Sequence!_

Severus woke up all clammy and sweaty. He checked the time and saw that it was nearing 5:00am. 'Might as well get up,' he thought to himself. He walked into the living room and ordered a strong cup of tea and sat down on his favourite black leather chair in front of the fireplace. He and his wife used to sit in the chair cuddling and thinking about their future together. Now, he was widowed and he felt like it was all his fault.

When the tea arrived, he drank it and stared into the fire, while contemplating his life. As the clock chimed six, he began to prepare himself for the coming day of lessons.

**End of Snape's POV**

That night, Harry was plagued by visions from Voldemort…

§Dream Sequence§

Sitting upon a throne that was carved out of stone (A/N: Hey, that rhymes!) sat a man – if he could even be called that – with serpentine features and eyes as red as blood that seemed to be able to bore a whole of pure hatred right into your very soul.

"My loyal followers, the time has come for us to put our plan into action. It shall take place on Halloween; I wish to leave a little 'gift' of remembrance to our favourite Hero." Voldemort began chuckling which soon turned to a full out evil laugh, and his Death Eaters weren't very far behind him…

§End Dream Sequence§

Harry awoke covered in cold sweat, and looked at the clock beside his bed. Seeing that it was 4:37am in the morning, and knowing that he wasn't about to get anymore sleep, he silently made his way down to the Common Room to sit in front of the fire.

After settling himself down, he decided to call for Dobby who appeared quite suddenly.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter Sirs, what can Dobby be doing for you! Dobby is so pleased you called Mr. Harry Potter Sir, Dobby's is been wanting to give special birthday present to Harry Potter!" The little elf was bouncing up and down, so full of jot and excitement in these dark times.

Opening the multicoloured wrapped package, he wasn't surprised to see a pair of mismatched socks. One was red with golden snitches flying around, and the other was a deep blue with a black panther with green eyes prowling around.

"Thank you Dobby, they are very nice. Now, do you think that I could get that nice mug of hot cocoa, and maybe some whipped cream and marshmallows on top?" (A/N: That sounds so good for right about now!)

"Right away Mr. Potter Sirs!" With a pop Dobby was gone, and a few seconds later, the appearance of a steamy hot mug of cocoa was it his place.

Pondering over what Voldemort was planning, he failed to notice a fat, ugly brown rat that was watching him from the shadows. However, he did notice when a redheaded young lady came to sit down beside him.

"Harry, have you been down here all night?" Ginny met his soul-deep, emerald green eyes, filled with confusion, deep thought and another that she just couldn't quite read properly. "It's almost time for breakfast you know, and the rest of the house is going to be heading down pretty soon."

"Thanks Ginny, I really appreciate you 'waking' me from my thoughts." He sighed and looked into the fire once more. Ginny was about to leave when he spoke to her again, "Do you ever wonder…wonder what it would be like to live without the threat of evil hanging over you everywhere you go?"

Startled with the question, she paused to think about it more thoroughly. "I do Harry, I think about it everyday or whenever the war turns really bad, but no matter how much we try to gain peace in the world, there will always be someone bad to make someone good work just that much harder to live."

He turned to look at her, in all of her wisdom for such a young age; the war really had forced them to all grow up too quickly. He wanted to say something to her, to tell her how much she had changed from the shy little girl that he used to know, but his words were failing him.

"Just go on living your life as you would without the war and all the evil that we're in right now, because if we don't live, and just give up then it gives the dark side more hope that they will win and it makes it easier for us to be defeated. Don't give up Harry. I know you have horrible nightmares and you are linked to Voldemort and have had so much tragedy in your life, but whatever you do, you can not give up!"

They continued to gaze at each other for a few more moments; a look of understanding passing between them, before people started their way to breakfast. "Thanks Ginny" and he meant it.

Harry sat there for a few more minutes before stretching and deciding to begin his day. He dressed into his school uniform and put on his robe. He grabbed his textbooks and rolls of parchment and made his way down to the Quidditch pitch. There he did some flying exercises to wake himself up more fully. After a while, his stomach growled and he decided to make his way to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

"Hey Harry, where were you this morning mate?" Ron seemed to wake up at the sight of all the food and dug in without waiting for an answer.

"Quidditch Pitch," was Harry's only response.

"What, may I ask were you doing down there?" Hermione asked before giving Ron a face of disgust, "Honestly Ron, can't you eat like a civilized person for just one minute?"

"I woke up early this morning and needed something to pass the time."

"Well, you could have done your homework." Harry and to roll his eyes; that was such a typical Hermione statement.

"I finished almost everything, including that History assignment for Professor Binns on the Goblin Rebellions due this Friday!"

Now it was Ron's turn to look dumbfounded, "You mean you even completed that three foot essay on the Dark Arts that Professor Winchester assigned us?"

"Oh, that? Ya, I finished that. The only thing that I have to do is that essay on Animagi transformations for McGonagall, and I need to go to the library to complete that one."

"Alright, but let me know when you go because I need to finish my Arithmancy homework. Oh, look, the mail's here…"

Ariel flew in and dropped a large parcel onto the table, and as she flew away, left one of her feathers in Ginny's cereal. Harry opened the letter, which read:

_Hello Harry,_

_How are you? Is everything al right? How is school so far? Is the work easy? Have you started Quidditch practice yet? Has anyone asked you any questions of where you have been? Ah, well, enough of that for now._

_Your mother and I have decided that when you get your major assignments and projects, we want to know the grades. We've also decided that we will stay in contact every two months so as not to draw too much attention to you. _

_Everything at Midnight Manor is basically the same since you've left._

_Harry, it's your mother here, you must remember to watch yourself, as there are spies everywhere. No matter what kind of situation you're in, always trust your instincts._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Remember to change your underwear!_

Harry blushed at the last sentence and turned to his friends. "Well, I think it is time we make our way to classes." Still smiling and laughing, the trio made their way out of the Great Hall.


End file.
